


Let Me Feel You

by Elvenwoods



Category: MCU, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darren - Freeform, Frost Giant, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Laufey - Freeform, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvenwoods/pseuds/Elvenwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fandom: Thor (2011) (maybe Thor II because of Loki’s long hair?)<br/>Pairing: Laufey\Loki, Darren/Loki, Thor/Loki<br/>Characters: Laufey, Loki, Darren (Jotunn chief Sentry), Thor, Odin,<br/>Rating: PG-13 or 16<br/>Genre: Slash, Romance, Alternate Universe.<br/>Warnings: Nothing horrific. I'd only say: don’t like these pairings? Leave and DON’T even try to read. If you did, blame yourself.<br/>AN: The romantic story is about Laufey and Loki developing their relationships as they had something more intimate than deep paternal and filial love. Maybe the French title is not really correct but I like the way it sounds. “To feel” in the sense of understanding one another, feeling the emotions, the affection, that’s why I think the title goes perfectly with the course of plot. The story occurs in France and Norway where I unfortunately haven’t been; therefore I don’t claim the definite knowledge of these countries and their cultures. Thankfully I know well enough about Norse mythology, especially concerning Loki, but France was a new thing to me. So I managed myself to explore the bits of French and plus Norwegian geography. Also I want to thank Kaitlin for helping me with correction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Laisse Moi Te Sentir

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Thor (2011) (maybe Thor II because of Loki’s long hair?)  
> Pairing: Laufey\Loki, Darren/Loki, Thor/Loki  
> Characters: Laufey, Loki, Darren (Jotunn chief Sentry), Thor, Odin,  
> Rating: PG-13 or 16  
> Genre: Slash, Romance, Alternate Universe.  
> Warnings: Nothing horrific. I'd only say: don’t like these pairings? Leave and DON’T even try to read. If you did, blame yourself.  
> AN: The romantic story is about Laufey and Loki developing their relationships as they had something more intimate than deep paternal and filial love. Maybe the French title is not really correct but I like the way it sounds. “To feel” in the sense of understanding one another, feeling the emotions, the affection, that’s why I think the title goes perfectly with the course of plot. The story occurs in France and Norway where I unfortunately haven’t been; therefore I don’t claim the definite knowledge of these countries and their cultures. Thankfully I know well enough about Norse mythology, especially concerning Loki, but France was a new thing to me. So I managed myself to explore the bits of French and plus Norwegian geography. Also I want to thank Kaitlin for helping me with correction.

“Why my skin is blue? I’m not like the other boys.” Little Loki watched with amusement as his skin flushed blue from the cold water, while his father Laufey bathed him.

“Because you are a Jotunn.”

“Like you?”

“ _Oui_ , my child.”

“Who are Jotunns?”

“The Jotnar are the Frost giants who dwelled in the North lands – the home from whence we came.”

“Where is that North land?” Loki’s inquisitive big eyes wandered all over Laufey. “Is it far from Paris? Near the Alps?”

“Not on this Earth, silly.” Laufey laughed coldly. “However, where the frozen nature exists, there’s a small part of our home.”

“Then why we are on Earth?”

“Are you sure you can understand the truth? You’re too small to know why.”

“Then you will tell me when I grow up? Deal? ”

“Deal, my little prince.” Laufey laughed, bathing his son Loki who was only two years old, but clever enough to have an interest in his own descent and history.

“Why am I a prince?” Loki innocently frowned, recalling that a few seconds ago his father had called him a “prince.”

“Because you are, stupid.”

“Then you must be a king!”

“Certainly.”

Whether or not it was a joke, Laufey didn’t say. Loki knew that they were a king and a prince, but where was their race and their country? As Loki grew older, he familiarized himself with his people’s story: why the race of Jotunns moved to Midgard after the Great War, and why that mythical race dissembled among the mortals and hid themselves under the guise of humans. He learned that his father Laufey had been the leader of the Jotnar in the past. Loki knew that his father was associated with some mysterious organization, but Laufey had his own secrets for which Loki was “too small.” In the past, his older brothers Byleist and Helblindi had taken care of him, but then he grew up and started school and then university, and both of them had to go to work. Loki wasn’t sure exactly what business they worked for.

As is expected from a curious boy like Loki, when not satisfied with Laufey’s responses like “You ask too many questions” or “You better do your homework,” Loki lurked in his father’s cabinet and dug out all the “top secret” folders and read them. But before he could get extra information, Laufey caught him during one of his forbidden searches and chucked him out.

“Haven’t I told you not to enter my room?” Laufey angrily asked.

Loki walked out with a guilty look, saying nothing.

They spent that night’s dinner in awkward silence. Loki saw his chance to break it after Laufey spilled the wine on the tablecloth— nervous.

“Sorry, Papa.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Loki swallowed, bewildered. His family didn’t like to use substandard or slang phrases from Midgardian languages. Laufey wasn’t looking at him; he wore a thoughtful expression as he leisurely chewed his food.

“Father.” Loki tried to speak properly. “The boy from my class, Thor— again he bullied me today.”

Laufey finally glanced at his son. He was listening. Loki continued.

“He mocked my life’s secrecy; he said that my family is the most over-classified gang on Earth.”

“So...” Laufey waited.“He said that my father is probably a high-class spy who works for the C.I.A.”

“So what?”

“Father, he is ridiculing me in front of all the university and I have nothing to say, because all I know is secrets that I should keep quiet. You know I won’t say I’m a blue alien from an alternate world called the Frost Giants’ home!”

“Let it go. I don’t think they are capable of realizing the truth.”

“What about me? Am I?”

Laufey paused, and then Loki snapped, shifting between English, French and Jotunn languages:

“I’m asking you, don’t evade my question! That’s why I was there in your room! Tell me the truth. Or am I still ‘too small’?”

“No, you’re not,” Laufey said. “And I will, but only when the right time comes. You’re worth it. As for idiots like Thor— ignore him.”

Loki didn’t know when this “right time” would breeze in; it could be ten years later or more. He had been waiting for this for years, and now he was turning nineteen and knew nothing about his father’s business and the clouded history of their race of Frost Giants. Loki was tantalized by desire to know everything; he often suspected that his father had not just fought in inter-world wars, but had been involved with the legendary Great War of Jotunns and Aesirs, which took place in Norway almost three hundred years ago. Laufey was ancient; Loki didn’t even know how old his father was. But this time, Loki decided not to bother Laufey with questions, or he’d make nuisance of himself.

···

The next morning, Loki woke up early, lest he be late for university. He drank milk with ice for breakfast while Laufey waited for him downstairs.

“Why did you decide to drive me? I thought you have business to do,” Loki asked him.

“Yes, but later. So I can drive you up.”

They got into the shiny black BMW and drove to the school. They were silent all the way as usual.  
Everyone’s eyes in University were on Loki and Laufey as they arrived. People knew Laufey was perhaps one of the richest men in France, or even in Europe; the luxurious and expensive property on his hands was estimated to be worth millions of dollars. The university his son Loki studied in was the most prestigious. People saw their deluxe cars, big houses and stylish looks and this made them jealous, envious and hateful.

“Hey, the princess is back,” Thor mockingly greeted as Loki came into class. The tall beautiful blonde with sky-blue eyes stood before him. Loki didn’t say anything, as Laufey had advised.

“Why so serious? Aw, your daddy dropped you off to school— how sweet!” Thor laughed along with his friends.  
Loki sat, still silent. Thor sat on the table in front of Loki.

“I was wondering why your old man has those scars on his face.”

“You shall not refer to him like that!” was the sharp but almost inaudible reply.

“Whoa! Chill dude!” Thor laughed. “But really, why?”

“Hey!” another boy called out. “I have a question for Loki too: why did your dad father you so late? I mean, he’s a creaker!”  
The class laughed. Loki stood up, aggravated.

“Shame on you all! You laugh just because someone’s appearance seems funny? My father fought in many wars, and you think war is fun?” He turned around to see their confused faces. “When the war will come, someone will laugh at your broken legs and arms and broken lives. I hope it will remind you of this.”  
Loki walked out, exasperated and annoyed. He could skip the school for one day (and he would call the professor and finish the homework), so he wouldn’t have to see these people’s faces and hear their voices. Anything negative directed at him and his father got on his nerves.  
He wondered where his father was at this time. He couldn’t guess. As a magician he could contact him, but Laufey usually hid from his gaze and asked him not to use magic for nonsense, including vengeance— that’s why Loki had to ignore the bastards instead of playing tricks on them, as he did in the past when he was younger.

···

Loki was in his room when heard the gates opening and the car entering the garage— Laufey was back. It was already dusk.  
After a while, Loki put his book down on the table and went down to see his father. The lights were on. The soft sound of running water in the shower meant that Laufey was in bathroom. Loki stepped in and found Laufey naked— it made him blush. He tried to hide it, remembering that Laufey had taught him that it is normal for Jotuns to be naked in front of each other because they’re all male; it’s only humans who make up these boundaries.

“Don’t acquire Midgardian traits and norms. You’re a Jotunn. You’re alien to them all.” He remembered this very well. Back in childhood, Loki wasn’t conscious of his own or someone else’s nakedness, but as he grew up, he became shy. Whenever he got in these situations, he would drop his eyes and pretend not to see.

“Father, I left class early today.”

“Because someone ruined your day?” Laufey replied, not turning back.

“You know them well.” Loki sighed and then added after a pause, “They insulted you.”

Laufey paused for a moment and then reached for a towel.

“Do not worry, boy. I’ll do something about it.” He dried himself.

Loki swallowed at the sight of Laufey’s strong body: he was about seven foot tall with a muscular chest and arms. Royal bearing and scars all over his body revealed the monster’s beauty that would make anyone speechless with fear and fascination.

“Tomorrow is the day of rest, so relax.” Dressed up, Laufey patted Loki’s shoulder and walked him past in the hall.

“What about you?” Loki turned around with pleading eyes.

“Not for me. I’m over my head with work,” Laufey said from kitchen.

Loki slightly shook his head and returned to his room, cheerless and upset. How was he going to fill his time? Things like learning magic, martial arts, music or painting were part of his study– this would not relax him. Loki did not have friends, which he never needed among the mortals. It’s not like Laufey prohibited him to communicate with humans; but he advised to stay away for the sake of safety, because he never trusted them. Loki could see how different he was from mankind and he simply could not connect— he had enough proof of this from childhood to present day.


	2. Laisse Moi Te Sentir

Rest days were slow and weary. Loki had nothing to do but study. Watching movies or sleeping didn’t do much for him. He spent his time reading, writing and learning. Loki was smart; he had learned a lot of magic tricks and spells that many masters of magic didn’t know. But he should not have to use them for unimportant purposes – it was dangerous. He knew it well.

He rarely saw Laufey, only catching a glimpse of him in the morning if he wasn’t late waking up, and late in the night when he came back from work. One day, Laufey came home right before dawn. The loneliness saddened him. Loki wished his older brothers were with him. He cared only for his family and nobody else.

As the workdays began, Loki had to continue studying. Studying was easy for him as he was the best student ever. But he hated the classmates: envious, wicked, nasty or simply ignorant and dumb idiots. Loki told himself to ignore them, as if they were all transparent. But he remembered all their faces, so in the future he will remember them. Besides, Loki was always thinking about Laufey, so he had no time for paying attention to the bullies. He felt lonely and isolated and this led him into a state of depression and nervousness. When he was alone, he would toss and throw things and hiss whenever he was at the peak of frustration. While he never showed it, Laufey could feel it, but what could he do? He was over his head with work and he had something else he had prepared for his son, and he was trying to find the right approach for that.

The best Laufey could do was to take Loki along for a little ride around the city. But it still left Loki gloomy and cheerless. Loki didn’t like the big city bustle, as he always itched to play some mischief with everyone, but as long as it was forbidden, he had no interest. They passed by the Arc de Triomphe and rode along the Champs-Elysees. Laufey watched the setting sun as he drove.

“Beautiful indeed, red like your eyes.”

Loki melted from the compliment.

“My eyes are blue now.”

“ _Oui_ , they’re deep and clear like two lakes. But it’s true that they are much more like the moon, and it’s pale like your pretty face.”

Laufey hoped that his words cheered Loki a bit.

He geared down and parked at a shady place.

“Want to eat?” Laufey asked, turning off the engine.

Loki paused for a moment.

“Come on, anything you like,” Laufey encouraged him.

Loki sighed, looking at his father.

“Perhaps I won’t refuse a cream puff, and I could do with a cup of hot chocolate.”

They got out of car and Laufey bought him the desired food at the old-styled bakery.

“Are you satisfied?” asked Laufey as they walked down the street.

“Yes, Father. Let me first share this meal with you.” Loki offered him the delicious cream puff.

“ _Merci_. I’d rather not. Feast.” Laufey smiled at him.

“ _Pourquoi_? I’d be pleased if you accept.” Loki held out the wrapped puff. “Just one bite”.

Laufey could not deny those appealing eyes and leaned down to taste the offering. Loki’s attentive eyes watched him with devotion. How did it feel to eat a cake with his father? He felt a strange pleasurable stirring in his stomach as he started to eat. Was it some kind of sexual thing? Or it was just him, with his twisted mind? Still, Loki was the purest being on Earth, and still a virgin as a master sorcerer should be (he waited for his true love who will take his precious purity.)

He also convinced Laufey to drink the hot chocolate with him. That evening Loki could feel how close they were to each other; the bond was unusually magnetizing. People on the streets peered at them; the couple couldn’t go anywhere without attracting attention, because their aristocratic and elegant looks simply asked for it.

···

Loki kept these moments in his memory as pleasant events. Unhappily the days became cheerless again: Laufey had to work, Loki had to study. The knowledge of Laufey’s business slowly dawned on him as he watched the black cars and people in black suits and black sunglasses. He actually suspected it earlier, but wasn’t sure exactly what was going on. His father was most likely the leader of the secret espionage ring, as the only boss he could be, no doubt. Loki would dig this all up, no matter how much Laufey tried to keep his boy away from his dark business. A little more time and Loki would learn everything he wanted to know without Laufey’s “right time” excuse.  
One weekend evening, Laufey went upstairs to Loki’s room and found his son with his books.

“Why are you here?” he said, frowning.

Surprised, Loki quickly covered his writings as they were his personal confidential documents, and he looked up:

“Oh, where am I supposed to be?” He sardonically raised his perfect eyebrows. “And what brought you here, Father?”

“A will to ask you why you don’t go outside?”

“There are monsters out there,” Loki jested, “gross and nasty.” Then he narrowed his eyes with a mischievous smile. “Unless you want me to teach them a lesson in humility.”

Loki often joked when he felt sad; still, there was truth in his words and Laufey could understand him.

“You better not.” Laufey shook his head. “But I know a place where we can rest alone.”

And this meant that Laufey had just asked him to go out somewhere. It was a good chance to talk away the loneliness.

Paris was beautiful at this time of evening. The sun was down, and the trail of sunset colored the sky in soft purple and deep blue gradient. The city was emblazed with lights,  
and the Eiffel Tower gleamed in the distance. The place Laufey told him about was a closed solitary park. Strangely, for all his years of living in Paris, Loki couldn’t remember being there. It was indeed a nice and quiet place, with lots of big and thick-leaved trees and still water in the ponds. Loki could breathe there more freely.

“Don’t exert yourself, Loki. You study well enough, you deserve a glorious rest.” Laufey leisurely walked along the alley.

“What’s your meaning?” Loki narrowed his eyes.

“Tomorrow I shall take you for a ride.”

“Where will we go?” Loki asked quietly.

“Somewhere you will like to go…”

“Is it, um…a national park? I nailed it, right?”

“You know your favorites better than I.” Laufey slightly smiled.

The park was unusually still and protected from the city noise. They stood under the tall old-styled street-lamp, which showered them with warm light in the pleasant  
atmosphere.


	3. Laisse Moi Te Sentir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's Spoiled Weekend

Next morning at seven A.M., Loki was already up and in the kitchen, making some lunch while his father was washing the car in the garage. Loki glanced out the window to see Laufey walking around shirtless in unintentionally sexy poses while he held the garden hose. From childhood to present day,Loki had always admired him. He had many feelings for him which conflicted with each other, and he blamed the fact that he was born among the humans. But Laufey always reminded him that they were Jotunns and had nothing to do with Midgardians, and they would someday comeback to their home.

“Want some coffee, _Papa_?” Loki looked over atLaufey from the balcony and sipped from a cup.

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me that?” Laufey looked up with feigned disfavor, but inside smiled at Loki’s habit of calling him that. Usually Laufey wouldn’t allow Loki to  
use such nicknames as “Daddy” or “ _Papa_ ,” but when he was in the mood, he bore them as sweet nothings.

With one gesture, Loki commanded the doors to lock and walked over to the car, where Laufey waited for him. They crossed Seine River and headed for the national park. The weather was favorable for the weekend, and the sun in the blue sky tenderly shone down its warm rays. Loki breathed in the cool air through the open window as they rode along the forest area. Springtime leaves and fresh color pleased the eyes, and Loki felt like the depression was slowly drifting away, because his beloved father was by his side. Laufey had a white shirt on, unbuttoned to the center of his sturdy chest. Loki’s eyes were on the part of Laufey’s chest that was visible. Such an alluring sight, he admitted. The thought of touching it and kissing down was already in Loki’s mind, but he suddenly realized what he was thinking and tried to block this passion.

Laufey had permission to enter the national park. He showed the guard his ID card and the gates opened, welcoming them inside the forest. The old tall trees incited a warming feeling of static time, as if things stood still and quiet. It felt great to dive into this wild tranquility.

The car stopped. Laufey turned off the engine and was the first to step out.

“Come.” He stretched out an inviting hand. “I want to show you something.”

Loki followed him, curious.

“What is it?”

“You shall see.”

They went through the willowed grove.Down in the gully was a small river: deep and beautiful water with a slow stream and rocky shores.

“Hm…I don’t remember anything of this kind here.” Loki was familiar with the park, and there was no water in this area.

“Try it,” Laufey said.

Loki touched the water and was surprised by its coldness--it was almost freezing.

“I’ve made it for you,” Laufey admitted.

Loki narrowed his eyes, smiling slyly. “Because the last summer weekends were hot like hell, and you wouldn’t like to hear all my complaints again?”

Laufey didn’t say anything, because that wasn’t really a question. With great pleasure, Loki drank more water. Laufey gulped at the sight of glassy drops falling from Loki’s mouth; little streams dripped down his chin along his pale neck, under his shirt.

“It’s not the least I can do for you. I can freeze the summer.”

“Really? What about the laws of nature that we shouldn’t break?”

Laufey paused, pondering Loki’s words.

“Look, there is a difference between wants and needs. For someone I treasure, I should give them what they need.”

“Oh, these days you are so kind to me.” Loki licked his lips, standing up.

“I am not that kind.”

Loki looked up, puzzled by Laufey’s answer.

“Like a few weeks before?”

Past events flashed through Laufey’s mind, and there was a hint of guilt in his eyes. But beyond his expectations, Laufey stepped close, too close to feel embarrassed,and cupped Loki’s face and pulled him in a kiss. Loki couldn’t close his eyes or do anything; he stood there, surprised by such frank movement. Laufey felt his small mouth open slightly, and cold and wet lips enclose his, but right when his tongue touched the other’s teeth, Loki stopped and stepped back. Laufey looked like he wanted to say something important, but he didn’t dare. If Loki received the slap he got a few weeks before, he would give some caustic comment like “By that you want me to shut up?” So they both remained in silence.

They went up to the hills where the meadows were blooming,encompassed by the shady trees of the forest. While Loki busied himself with picking herbs for his magical potions, Laufey waited not very far away. He sat in the middle of glade, twiddling a blade of grass between his fingers. He closed his eyes and dreamed of the past, his memory rewinding back hundreds of years ago. There his vision was filled with the landscapes of icy waste under dark skies, and cold wind twirling the snowflakes up high, as high as the pointy buildings among the foggy mountains. Something ached in his heart, but the sound of his son’s steps awakened him from his daydreams.

Laufey did not open his eyes, but he knew that Loki sat down beside him.

“Did I wake you?” Loki asked.His voice is soft and attentive.

“Yes,” Laufey said with his eyes still closed.

“You must’ve been dreaming of something--what was it?” Loki bent down and spokein almost a whisper.

“Jotunheim.” Laufey’s eyes opened.

Loki straightened and moved back.

“I wish I was there,” he sighed. “Not on this damn Earth.”

“Someday, we will come back there, everyone of us.”

“Everyone?”

“The Jotun people.”

“I know there are not that many of us: your workers, our neighbours, some relatives in Iceland, and–”

“There are thousands, millions of us.”

Loki’s eyebrows raised. “You told me this legend before. I’m not sure if it’s real.” A tiny smile played on his lips.

“Do you doubt me?” Laufey frowned, looking down at him.

Loki scoffed and moved up to his father.

“Noway, I meant that I have never seen Jotuns in a great number. If you’re talking about army, then I’d be truly proud to see this greatness.” Loki nestled close to him.

Laufey gazed into his son’s eyes.

“I will show you. I promise.”

“And don’t forget about the ‘magic and combat’ lessons. Seems like you gave me the word to reveal your secrets.”

“You’re good enough with your training.” Laufey sounded like he was smirking.

“You don’t flatter, but when you do, you must be squirming away from me.”

They were looking at each other when the phone rang. Laufey took it out of his pocket.

“Yes.” A pause. “Can you manage it yourself?” A longer pause.Laufey’s eyes widened after hearing something on the other end. “I’ll be there soon.” He stood up.

“What happened?” Loki looked up, bewildered.

“Fire in my office.”

“Wha–”

Laufey didn’t let Loki to finish as he grabbed him by wrist and hastened to the car.

“We have to go. Now.”

Laufey drove at high speed, not caring about the police.

Loki didn’t dare to bother his father with questions, because he knew Laufey wouldn’t be amused. And he knew that the weekend was over. Such troubles meant there would be no rest for quite a long time.

···

The fire in the building was put out. Now only the dark smoke was curling up from the windows of the upper floors. The police cars were scattered around the place, and the fire brigade was busy with the occurrence. A tall and handsome man came up when Laufey arrived with his son.

“Boss, we did everything we could–” he called out while glancing at the police officers.

Laufey got out of car and looked at the man, whose look was apologetic.

“What about the files?”

“They’re safe. But there is frost all over in your room, my King.” He stepped closer and spoke the last word in a whisper, so that only Laufey could hear him. “Forgive me, I did everything I could to guard the values. I’m afraid there will be questions about where the ice stalactites came from.”

“Tell them you opened the fridge.” Laufey laughed coldly, stepping up the staircase. He added “Humans will never believe in magic, even if they see unicorns.”

“Got it. The hell with humans.” The other man stopped on the threshold. “Now this is the work of Asgardians.” He tilted his head in the direction of the burnt walls.

Laufey paused his footsteps. “Hm, the old foe…I should have predicted their dirty tricks,” he muttered as if he were talking to himself.

“My King, what’s your command?”

Laufey’s gaze turned to the broken window, where Loki waited outside by the car.

“Take care of my son till tomorrow if needed. I will call you.” He threw the keys in the man’s hands.

Even though Loki wasn’t in the mood, he thought he had seen this man several times before (usually in Laufey’s office), but had never been lucky enough to notice how truly beautiful he was: long black hair contrasted with pale skin and sharp features; deep green narrowed eyes that were dark with a mysterious gaze; and a tight black suit that fit his taut and athletic body.

“Um… _bonjour_...” The man didn’t know how to start with Loki. “Err, good morning, oh no– it’s rather good day,” he said after looking at his watch. “Though it’s not so good for my boss, I mean my King,” he added after seeing Loki’s gloomy face. “Um, and for all of us…I’m sorry, do you prefer French or English?”

Loki gave him a suspicious expression.

“Excuse me, I might have heard your name–”

“Darren at your service.” The man bowed slightly with sense of goodwill.

Oh yes, Darren, this handsome man’s name was Darren. Loki had guessed that it started with “D.”

“Where would you like to go? My prince.” Darren swung the keys.

Loki was surprised that Laufey trusted this man with his car and house keys– his father must be very close to him to entrust him with his own property.

“Drive me home. And let us go without these titles.”

···

 “You look tired,” Darren noticed, distracting himself from the road.

Loki could answer with a long list of things he was tired of, but he went without it.

“You need rest.”

“ _Merci_ , but Laufey told me this already, yesterday.”

“Oh, _ça va_. Then why don’t you?”

Loki didn’t answer. Darren noticed the flowers and herbs scattered in the backseat.

“Spoiled weekend?”

Loki nodded.

“Would you mind if I invited you to my place?” Darren offered after a while.

Loki hated bars, but this evening he felt like he wouldn’t mind having a drink. Loki hated pop music, but the slow R&B song performed by a languish voice followed by low beats sounded relaxing.Maybe because this evening, Loki didn’t mind it. While Loki sat on the VIP couch, Darren ordered him a whiskey with ice.

“I come ‘round here because I feel much comfortable among men, for female species are alien to us. Plus it’s cool here—more like Jotunheim.” Darren took a sip.

Inside the bar it was much colder than outdoors; the air conditioners must have been working at full power, because the steam that spouted from his breath was visible even in the dim, cold lights.

“You’ve been there?”

“Yeah, when I was kid.” Darren’s eyes were fixed on Loki’s beautiful thin red lips.

“Kid? How old you were?”

“Well. I was twenty-five when the wars started…”

“Oh my, it happened thousand years ago–you’re ancient”.

“Haha, it’s all right. All the young Jotun are about hundred years old and up, because it’s been a long time since they engaged in producing children.”

Loki’s eyes glittered in the spotlights. He stared into the glass of whisky.

“That’s true…seems like I am the youngest among the Jotnar kin.”

“Well…who knows? But you, Your Highness, are not just that, but certainly the fairest and the smartest.” Darren’s thin lips curled in the most adorable smile.

“How do you know that?”

“What Jotun doesn’t knows about the youngest son of King Laufey? Your personality may stand in the shadow of mystery, but your talents and qualities will always stand out, as they are truly outstanding”.

“I’m flattered. Laufey must be telling you all this.”

“What makes you suppose so?”

“He trusts you, doesn’t he?”

“I’m honored to hear that. I must admit I am privileged to be in employ of King. Thankfully, my father was once his loyal ally…”

“And then?”

“He fell in battle.” Darren’s expression grew sad. “When the Jotun army migrated to Earth, my father chose to protect his homeland and die there.” He looked up, trying to lighten up. “While he was responsible for what mortals call the ‘reserve army’, Laufey moved to Earth to save us.”

“So it was real…” Loki whispered.

“We all should sacrifice something we treasure for our race. We should stand together.”

Loki was so immersed in Darren's story that he didn't noticed the other's hand on his; but when he did, even with his eyes closed, he could feel it wasn't just a touch, for there was something distinctive about it.


End file.
